Breaking The Stereotype
by LittleMissMollah
Summary: Quinn is a stereotypical blonde cheerleader. Until one day, she realizes that maybe stereotypes aren't as accurate as I thought. EDIT: Originally a oneshot, has been continued! Rachel discovers some new things about herself that she has trouble accepting.
1. Prologue

This is the first of a few stories I've written for Faberry, so I apologize for the quality. Lately I've been getting ideas from my block teacher, who gives us daily journal prompts. I've taken to using them as prompts for Faberry ideas. This is un-beta'd, so I'm sorry for the quality. I'm probably going to edit it and make it longer later. I'm not sure if I should leave this as-is or continue it.

PS: In my story, Quinn never got pregnant. She also didn't join the Glee club right away. I know not everyone likes when the author changes canon too much, but I think it makes more sense this way.

Enjoy!

**Edit: I'm _definitely _going to re-do the beginning. I'm actually in the process of re-doing it now, but I wasn't going to make you guys wait any longer for my chapter update. I decided to make this the prologue, and my new update is going to be chapter one.**

* * *

><p>Quinn was a cheerleader. She was a <em>blonde <em>cheerleader, captain of the cheer team and Celibacy Club. She was confident and popular, with an HBIC attitude. So, it was only expected that her boyfriend was the high school quarterback, right?

And that's the way it was, at least for a while. Then Finn left her for the captain of the glee club, a bossy brunette with a loud personality. Quinn was beyond jealous. Part of her thought she had deserved this. After all, she had cheated with Puck. But that was months ago. And part of whenever she saw Rachel, her heart raced and her blood boiled. It wasn't _fair._

After a while, though. Quinn realized something. She _was _jealous, no doubt about it. But she wasn't jealous of the short girl that had stolen her boyfriend.

She was jealous of Finn.

The realization hit her completely by surprise. She sat on her bed, struggling with the thought. She was supposed to be popular. She was supposed to date Fin, win prom queen, and they were supposed to live happily ever after in Lima, Ohio. That was the way things were supposed to be.

Things weren't going to be like that, though. She had feelings for Rachel. And the more that Quinn thought about it, she had never really loved Finn.

That night, Quinn's mind raced, leaving her sleepless and exhausted the next morning.

A few days later, Finn called her. He wanted to get back together. It turns out Rachel was just using him to make someone jealous.

The old Quinn would have taken him back in an instant. She would be the popular cheerleader; he would be the popular quarterback. Happy and confident, they would be shoo-ins for prom king and queen.

Quinn didn't want Finn, though. She wanted someone else. Her eyes were on a small, brunette girl with a strong personality and an amazing voice.

So, she rejected him. The next day, she auditioned for glee club and she decided to talk to Rachel.

Things were going to be different from now on.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is _very _rough and _very_ un-beta'd. I normally wouldn't just post this as-is, but I felt really bad about not updating. I haven't had time with school to read over this and edit it as well as I would like before updating. Please let me know if there are any big problems like grammar or something that need fixing. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry was a star. At least, that's what she told herself every morning. Her routine was different from the average teenagers. Every morning, she woke up bright and early to one of her Broadway soundtrack CD's. She exercised for 60 minutes on the treadmill, all the while staring at a picture of the Broadway cast of Wicked, and a picture of herself taped on top. She was a star, and she knew it was only a matter of time before everyone else realized that too.<p>

You see, most people didn't really know Rachel Berry. When people see her, they think of her as a diva. They think she doesn't care about anyone except for herself and that her only care in life was her dream of being a star. The problem was that they were only partially right. She _did_ care strongly about Broadway, but that wasn't her only care in the world. Rachel Berry was a very passionate person. She felt every emotion strongly, and that came out in her performances. Her other passion was her friends. She would defend each and every one of them to the death. Even when people like Quinn Fabray were horrible to her, Rachel helped them in times of need. She was the kind of person that would help anyone that asked for it.

Rachel also strongly defended her dads. Her dads are a couple, and she's been defending them since birth. She strongly believes that they should be treated equally, and she does her best to strike down false, negative stereotypes about people in the LGBT community. However, this created a very large problem for her. Rachel always wanted to help her dads, and to help people like them, so it wasn't very helpful when she found herself fitting one of the stereotypes. A lot of people believe that gay couples can only raise gay children, and Rachel told many people that there wasn't an ounce of truth in that. After all, straight couples don't only raise straight children. This stereotype, and Rachel's strong belief in changing it, caused a lot of problems for Rachel Berry.

The problem was, Rachel Berry discovered that she had feelings for Quinn Fabray.

Rachel was surprised when she walked into Glee Club on Friday afternoon. Usually, it was just her, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, and Finn. Today, there were three new members: Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, and Brittany Pierce. No one knew why Finn had joined the Glee club, but it was even more of a surprise that these three girls had joined. Quinn was captain of the Cheerios, and the other two Cheerios were like Quinn's wingwomen. Rachel thought that they might have tried to talk Quinn out of joining this club- after all, it was social suicide.

"I… Quinn, what are you doing here? I thought you hated the Glee Club," Rachel asked, shocked.

"Listen, manhands-" Santana started, but she was cut off by the blonde cheerleader.

"I got it, S." Quinn turned to the small brunette girl in front of her. "I'm here because I want to be here. I happen to_ like_ singing, believe it or not."

"No ulterior motives?" Rachel crossed her arms, suspicious of Quinn's intentions. "You realize that you won't be getting any solos from me."

Quinn chuckled. "I'm just here to sing, Rachel."

Rachel didn't believe her, but she dropped the subject anyways. She spent the entire period staring at Quinn, and she told herself she was staring because she was looking for suspicious activity. It wasn't her fault that she noticed how Quinn sort of swayed her hips as she sang, or how her lips formed each note, or how her perfectly curled ponytail allowed Rachel to see her face perfectly… But Rachel tried to ignore all of that. Any person would notice those sorts of things after staring at someone for an hour… wouldn't they?

"Okay, Q, explain." Santana stood in front of Quinn, one arm on her hip, and the other arm down by her side so she could hold Brittany's hand. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Quinn smiled innocently. "It was Glee Club, what do you think it was?"

"Don't lie to me, Q. I know you. That wasn't just about singing."

Brittany turned to Santana. "She likes Rachel." She smiled. "She joined Glee club to be with her. Isn't that nice of her, Santana?"

Santana stared at Quinn. Holy hell, Britt was right! Santana couldn't believe that she hadn't seen it sooner. "Q, why didn't you tell me?"

Quinn glanced down at her feet and blushed. "It's not that big of a deal…"

"Yes, it is. Someone has a crush on RuPaul!" Santana smirked. "This is going to be fun."

"No," Quinn said, shaking her head, "it's not. Please, just drop it. I don't want you meddling like you usually do. I've got this. Just, trust me." Quinn smiled. "I can handle this on my own."

Santana scoffed. "Um, no, you don't. Remember Finn? Puck? Both disasters. You wouldn't know a good relationship if it smacked you in the face. I'm going to help you with this so you don't screw it up like you normally would."

"Finn called last night. He begged me to take him back. I said no."

"Yeah, and? You said no to Puck, too. Look where that got you. I'm telling you, you need my help."

"…fine." Quinn didn't want to, but she finally gave in. "You can help. But don't- don't meddle too much. I want to do this on my own."

Rachel was packing up her things after Glee club and was ready to leave when she was stopped by Kurt Hummel. "Hello, Kurt. If you're asking for the solo in our big number next week, I'm not giving it up."

"Relax, Rachel. I'm not here about the solo. I'm here about _her._" At that, Kurt tilted his head towards Quinn, indicating he was talking about the blonde cheerleader. "You look at her the way I look at Finn. I know hopeless longing when I see it, Rachel."

Rachel laughed harshly. "Obviously you don't. I don't trust her, that's all. I was only making sure that she wasn't up to anything. There was no… what did you call it? 'Hopeless longing.' There wasn't any of that."

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes. "Obviously you still have some things to figure out about yourself. But, when you're ready, here's my number. I'm here to talk." He handed Rachel a small card with a cell phone number on it.

Rachel carefully took the card. "I don't know what you're talking about. But, thank you. You're the first person in Glee club to offer that."

"Look, Rachel. We're more alike than you might think. If we weren't so competitive, we might be pretty good friends. Call me sometime." Kurt smiled and walked away from Rachel.

Rachel stood at her chair, a little shocked. Kurt was right, if she thought about it. They were both extremely competitive, they both had amazing talent, and they both had big Broadway dreams. She couldn't fathom what in the world he thought she needed to talk to him about. He had said something about Quinn- but that couldn't be it. Rachel couldn't have a crush on Quinn. That would undermine everything she stood for as a defender of the LGBT community!

Rachel sighed and grabbed her bag, walking out of the Glee club room. Luckily, she didn't run into anyone else on the way home. Rachel wasn't sure what would have happened if she had run into Quinn. She was thankful that she was able to drive home and spend the rest of the day by herself, able to try to figure out what had happened that day without any interruptions.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review!<strong>


End file.
